Hazmat
Jerry Walsh, code name Hazmat, is a science geek/devisor specialized in chemistry.The Big Idea He made up a batch of H.I.T. (Hibernation Induction Trigger) for Aquerna to put the squirrels and chipmunks to sleep after her combat final,Never Look a Gift Squirrel in the Mouth and they hit it off pretty well.Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 4 Jerry is about 5'9" and looks like a pretty typical teenage boy, and not at all like a tech nerd is supposed to look. He grew up in Panama City, on the Florida Panhandle. He has three sisters, all older than him. He has a Gizmatic Dartlauncher™ 620 that he wore some of the time (armed with tranq darts), as well as a sleep gas delivery system (he takes the antidote every morning); safety through chemistry is his motto. He won his Fall 2006 combat final against Crunch with the sleepy gas. He heard Strongarm kvetching about the way they'd done in combat finals, and he's wearing them all the time now. Sometime in the 2006 Fall term, he had an idea for hair care products which seemed to work fine on the synthetics he tested on, but when he tried it on himself, it made his hair fall apart. He kept trying to fix the formula the rest of the term, but eventually learned his lesson and decided to let it grow back on its own.Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 2 Meanwhile, he got nicknamed "Baldy" and made fun of because of the cheap wigs he used to cover his head.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 4 - Malakhim He even attempted to sell a version of his hair care formula in the Weapons Fair, without success.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides However, that may pay off in the end: he's developing the formula as a depilatory, which Ayla expects will be worth millions.Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 10 During the Shoulder Angel craze, he attempted to make his own with hypercolloids but they kept melting into goo.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 3 - Elohim Hazmat was part of the team who improved Puppet's life-support equipment. He came up with a new plastic for the tubing that resists far better the corrosive properties of Puppet's blood.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 5 - The Legend of Artegal, or of JusticeAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 9 - The Legend of Arthur, or of Magnificence As of 2007-04-06, She-Beast hired him to make her a "combo EVA/ radhaz/ hazmat/ wetsuit", but he spaced out on her, so it won't be ready in time.Diamonds Are a Vamp's Best Friend: Part 1 Classes 2005-2006 *Survival IStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 3 Fall 2006 *Biochemistry *Chemistry *Sophomore English (English Composition?) *Social Studies (probably Sophomore History) Winter 2007 *Workshop class Project class with Mega-Death and Ergonomic where they work on stuff for Hawthorne Cottage. The Puppet project was part of this. *Workshop class''Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 7'' Relationships *Anna Parsons (girlfriend) *Family ** Father ** Mother ** Molly (Eldest sister, graduates from college in Spring 2007) ** Jeannie (Second sister, in college as of 2007) ** Tammy (Third sister, graduates high school in Spring 2007) *Emerson Cottage *Project team **Mega-Death **Ergonomic *Ayla Goodkind (IP agent/investor) References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2009 Category:Emerson Cottage Category:Devisor Category:Florida